Albert the Invincible Maruader Mascot
by SqornshellousZeta
Summary: Albert is half jarvey and half kneazle and is on the run from the ministry, but quite on accident he mets the marauders and has many adventures with them. Read and Review!
1. The unwelcome guest

I own Albert. That is all I own. A/N I plan to write more chapters also and the whole story is G, family friendly with no bad romances. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Confound it! Blast the little beast!" Ten ministry wizards came rushing down the winding roads of Diagon Ally, wands out and chasing their latest victim. Their victim was not a criminal, a wizard or even a dangerous beast, but a little weasel like creature and it didn't look like they were doing a good job of catching it. Now having lost sight of the victim the wizards were left wandering in circles as if it would help their case.  
  
"AAAIIIIEEEE" came a cry from on top of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The men gave a cry of terror and leapt back at an airborne creature came flying at them. It hit the ground with the grace of a cat and spun around into the shop. The leader of the ministry wizards boldly and most heroically entered the clothing store, leading his group of frazzled wizards.  
  
"Madam Malkin!" he called while trying to smooth out his hair. You didn't happen to see what looks like an overgrown squirrel come into your shop?"  
  
"No I was just finishing with a customer", the woman replied and pointed to a small blonde boy sitting on a chair in the corner of the shop reading.  
  
The man growled in frustration and beckoned his troupes out the door.  
  
The oversized squirrel, as he had called it, crawled out from behind a rack of robes and approached the back door. The ministry men had gotten there first and were guarding it. If he couldn't run, he'd have to hide.  
  
The boy, now having seen his parents coming towards the shop, picked up his robe-filled bag, not minding that it was a little heaver and made his way out the shop.  
  
The next thing the creature remembered, he was in a bag and dropped on a bed. He had been taken prisoner. He looked out the opening of his bag to see the boy yet again reading. An ingenious plot started to form in his mind.  
  
Remus Lupin had slipped off into a daydream while reading his book. He couldn't help but think about Hogwarts, the school, which had graciously let him in. He glanced over at the calendar, which hung on his door. Two days till...  
  
"Beware! I am the spirit of the night! I give you a choice. You can leave now and be spared my wrath, or on the other hand...I have a whole different paw, one with sharp claws that will be forced to tear you up into little puny human bits. Now do you see my point bucko?"  
  
Remus heard the voice coming from the plastic bag and slowly walked towards it. Quickly and unexpectedly he grabbed the ends of the bag. Four new books, a potions kit, a second hand Hogwart's robe and the strangest creature he had ever seen fell out.  
  
"Alas die you fell, ugly and miserable human!" it squeaked. 


	2. A normal family's everyday problems

I don't own anything, but Albert the beloved creature. Alas sorry the last chapter was so short. Please read on and review.  
  
Remus looked at the creature in shock. It looked like an overgrown ferret, but had fluffy, bright orange fur and cat ears. "What are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a puffskein, what do you think I am?"  
  
"Errrr-well..."  
  
"Oh Salazar I'm stuck with a babbling eleven-year old! Well let me finish that sentence for you, before you say something like a hamster with a problem. I am part jarvey and part kneazle and unlike you I can make full sentences and I would much appreciate it if you let me out of here, for I have no doubt your stupidity is contagious. By the way my name is Albert and if you would before I go, make me a few sandwiches, because lets face it, when I'm hungry I get violent and when I'm violent you don't want to be in the same room. I want a peanut butter sandwich with jelly and a few pickles on the side. Got that? Now unless you want me to rip you into shreds and eat them from starving, I suggest you start making my sandwich and don't burn it! Why are you still starring? I'm dieing! Urrrgggghhhh...  
  
Albert fake-fainted and started groaning.  
  
Remus dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a half melted chocolate bar. He held it above the jarvey/kneazle and within seconds the creature had his mouth attached to it. Now having food the creature lounged back on Remus's pillow.  
  
Once Albert had eaten the chocolate he jumped up and scurried over to the window and escape from the room. After a while of pulling hard on the window he figured he could not lift it he turned to Remus, but before he could open his mouth to ask for help, there was a knock on the door. Albert panicked and fled under Remus's bed.  
  
"Remus time for dinner!"  
  
The boy didn't know what to do, but rather then tell his parents that a half jarvey, half kneazle was under his bed, he didn't mention it. He opened his door to find his father in front of him smiling. The two then made their way down to set the table. Mrs. Lupin was making dinner with her wand.  
  
"Day after tomorrow", she reminded her son.  
  
Mr. Lupin tried his hardest to look happy for his son. It was hard for him because he was not a wizard. He did not even know about wizards and witches until the incident. His wife was a witch and apparently his son inherited it.  
  
The small family started dinner without much conversation. Each was deep in his or her, own thoughts. Without warning Remus jumped up with a yell.  
  
"Is something wrong?" his mother asked.  
  
"N-no its nothing", Remus answered as he watched the escaped convict Albert jumping up and down trying to reach the front door doorknob.  
  
His parents watched him from across the table, both looking confused.  
  
"So have you heard from Dumbledore?" Mr. Lupin asked his wife, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes he has everything under control and planed out. The ministry still doesn't like the idea, but Dumbledore has it all under contr... Mrs. Lupin stopped mid sentence as she saw a small paw grab a biscuit off the table. She pulled out her wand and ducked under the table.  
  
Mr. Lupin watched his wife's unusual tactics in shock.  
  
Albert panicking dogged the spell that came from the woman's wand and shot out of under the table. Remus, seeing Albert coming jumped out of his chair a little to fast and tripped. Albert leapt over the eleven year old, but right before he made it to the door, it slammed shut. He was trapped. The two parents cornered him, but before Mrs. Lupin could use a stunning spell, Remus picked him up.  
  
"You can't kill Albert! He can talk!" Remus cried.  
  
We were not going to kill it; we were going to send it to the ministry. He looks like a wizard experiment and since when is he Albert?"  
  
"That's his name", Remus responded. "And I don't think he wants to go to the ministry." Albert nodded quickly.  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do with him?" Mrs. Lupin asked kindly, but sternly. 


End file.
